destati_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeltrons
"I came for the people, I stayed for the party. If it weren't for the strictly enforced zoning laws, I'd move my entire business here!" -- Nuboocha the Hutt ‘Since the ancient days of the Old Republic, the planet Zeltros has been considered a jewel of the Inner Rim -- a planet whose people value pleasure and personal gratification (of all kinds) above everything else, a world that always has room for more guests at any celebration. At any given moment, at least eighty percent of the population is engaged in some sort of merrymaking. But thanks to Zeltron pheromones that literally make fun contagious and Zeltron fighting skills that almost every non-Zeltron underestimates, not even the Empire has been able to successfully invade or occupy the planet.’ As the saying goes, "One Zeltron is the life of the party; on Zeltros, life is the party." Since the earliest days of the Republic, the planet Zeltros has been known as one of the biggest tourist destinations on the Inner Rim, and it's easy to see why. Everyone loves Zeltrons, and everyone who's been there loves Zeltros even more! Zeltron artists of all disciplines are renowned throughout the galaxy, and it's no exaggeration to say that their entire homeworld is an ever-changing exhibition of aesthetic skills. When not creating dazzling erotic sculpture, sensual dance numbers, or some of the most pulse-pounding theater this side of Coruscant, Zeltrons are celebrating life to the fullest in a never-ending party. Destati Zeltrons Historyhttp://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zeltros In accordance with the species' reputation, Zeltros was known as a luxury world, a party planet so to speak. It was a planet where a number of species and kinds of people went to vacation or just relax. Owing much to the planet's abundance of facilities centered around having fun, or invoking a form of ‘pleasure’, ranging from; amusement parks to theatres, nightclubs, cantina’s, bars and much more. There was almost always a planet-wide party going on, and even when it wasn't, the Zeltrons were easily looking for a reason to throw one. It is ruled by a popular or constitutional monarchy. This means it’s leaders, King and Queen respectively, do not hold all the power however they do contain a lot of influence. The rulers would be elected based on their skills in combat, art, science and love however that family stays in power until there are no heirs or the heirs are too young to take the throne. A new monarch may be elected in at that time. In addition to a monarch there is a parliament. The Monarch’s titles are King or Queen of Zeltrons. By 4000 BBY the planet had joined the Galactic Republic. Despite its infamous reputation of leisure, Zeltros maintains a substantial defense force, although it lacks planetary shielding and is susceptible to orbital bombardments. The planet was invaded twelve times in six centuries before a battle in 4 ABY. The planet was never taken over by the Empire. To date, almost every invasion of Zeltros, save for a chain of three invasions shortly after the Battle of Endor, broke apart when the invaders made it planetside, the pheromones and party atmosphere overwhelmed them. Of those three, the first was an invasion by the insectile Hiromi, who succeeded in taking over a large kitchen in the royal palace (arguably because the Zeltrons didn't notice, or didn't care), before being interrupted by a successful invasion by the nearly emotionless Nagai, who were interrupted by a third invasion of the Tofs, their natural enemies, resulting in the Nagai (and the Hiromi) allying with the others on Zeltros (including several notable Alliance and Imperial members) to drive the Tofs back, resulting in one of the largest parties in history, no mean feat by Zeltron standards. The planet was a member of the Alliance of Free Planets and also a New Republic stronghold during the Thrawn campaign. Biology and Appearance Zeltrons were one of the few near-Human races who had completely differentiated from the baseline stock enough to be considered an all together new species of the Human genus, rather than simply a subspecies. They possessed two biological traits of note. The first was that they all produce potent pheromones, similar to the Falleen species, which enhanced their attractiveness and likeability. The second was a limited telepathic ability, used to project emotions onto others, as well as allowing them to read and even feel the emotions of others; some Zeltrons were hired by the Exchange for this ability. Because of their telepathic ability, positive emotions such as happiness, love and pleasure became very important to them, while negative ones such as anger, fear, or depression were shunned. A rather large difference between Zeltrons and Humans was the presence of a second liver, which allowed Zeltrons to enjoy a larger number of alcoholic beverages than other's. It was said that Zeltrons tended to look familiar to other people, even if they had never met them. Most Zeltrons were in excellent physical shape, and their incredible metabolisms allowed them to eat even the richest of foods. http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zeltron Society and Culture Zeltron culture was highly influenced by sexuality and the pursuit of pleasure in general. Most of their art and literature was devoted to the subject, producing some of the raciest pieces in the galaxy. They looked upon monogamy as a quaint, but impractical, practice. They were also very gifted with holograms, and were the creators of Hologram Fun World. Their Elixir of Infatuation was notorious for its powerful amorous effects. Zeltrons were known to dress in wildly colorful or revealing attire. It was common to see Zeltrons wearing shockingly bright shades of neon colors in wildly designed bikinis, or nearly skin tight clothing of other sorts with bizarre color designs, patterns, and symbols. Zeltrons were often stereotyped as lazy thrill-seekers, owing to their hedonistic pursuits. Indeed, their homeworld of Zeltros thrived as a luxury world and "party planet," as much for their own good as for others. If anyone wasn't having a good time on Zeltros, the Zeltrons would certainly know of it, and would do their best to correct it. Though their first inclination was to love, if pushed to do so, Zeltrons could prove to be formidable warriors.http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Zeltron Important Things to Know About Zeltros http://starwarsarrpee.proboards.com/thread/71/planet-zeltros-zeltron-race Cafarel also known as criblez are Zeltron courtesans. (Fancy word for prostitute) They’re known for fulfilling any sexual desire a being could possibly have. With no limits whatsoever. They were notoriously sought out by many crimelords, especially Hutts. Female cafarel outnumber males, twenty to one. The Zeltron Artistry Guild was a guild that oversaw the export of Zeltron artwork to the rest of the galaxy, during the early years of the New Republic. Zoning laws on Zeltros are strictly enforced and prevent just anyone from moving to Zeltros and attempting to start a business on the planet. Elixir of Infatuation was a Zeltron concoction designed to have a rather dramatic and sometimes immediate effect on those who consumed it. It was a colorless, flavorless and odorless substance that could be taken by itself or mixed within food or drink. Even when mixed with food and drink it retains it’s natural potency making it difficult to detect. Once a being has taken the elixir, by any means, they will become completely infatuated with the first being, or creature they lay their eyes on. Although it can be resisted, the elixir holds an even greater potency when the source was an acceptable being or gender to the affected. Effects generally last two to five hours and the affected will think of this person as a friend, confidante or even a love interest. It does not allow direct control, but someone under the influence of the elixir could be manipulated by their love interest. Even so, it would be quite a difficult task to convince the affected to do something that was not normal behavior for them, and blatant suicidal orders would be automatically ignored. Furthermore, if the love interest of the affected used overly harsh or hostile words, actions or even threatening ones it could be enough to cause the affected to break through the drug induced state of mind before the time frame was up. "Because one Zeltron is irresistible, and ten Zeltrons are forces of natures! Or to puts it anothers way, one splash of this and you'll smells better to the ladies." ―Jojo Essence of Zeltros was a blue perfume that was produced by the government of Zeltros and highlighted on the popular holodrama, Zeltrons in Love. Produced from actual Zeltron pheromones, one spritz of the perfume gave the user one hour of the Zeltrons' famous seductive abilities, or magnified the effects of a Zeltron's own pheromones. One bottle held twenty applications, weighed .1 kilograms, and cost one hundred credits. Zeltron Spiced Wine is something Zeltros is widely known for as it is only made on and exported through Zeltros. It was known for being spicy, having an odd smell and having strong aphrodisiac properties. The Zeltron lute was a stringed instrument used by the people of Zeltros. King Arno was skilled at playing it. The Zeltron flute was a wind instrument used by the people of Zeltros. Veil dancer was a sensuous Zeltron occupation. Zeltrons in Love was a popular holodrama series, whose production was financed by the Zeltron monarchy to advertise creations of the Zeltron science industry. Characters included Jojo (a fat Devaronian bartender) and Derc (a Zeltron man). An episode where Jojo advised Derc to use Essence of Zeltros to woo Leia Organa, whom he was semi-stalking, was only showed once due to a threatened lawsuit by the New Republic Chief of State. A Zeltron Lead was a discussion tactic in which one party made a rude or disparaging comment about an aspect under discussion, in an attempt to trick the other party into revealing more than they wished to divulge. A Zeltron Shift was a discussion tactic in which one party attempts to embarrass the other party.) The Northern Province was a region of the planet Zeltros. In 4 ABY it was ruled by Governor Vertag (Has five daughters). After Governor Vertag, it was ruled by Governor Heigren. The Southern Province was a region of the planet Zeltros. Governed by someone. Members Daemora Amaldis Darth Nimius (Degren Amaldis) References Category:Groups